ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis/Emblems
Emblems are a game mechanic in ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis''. Emblems are awarded by doing certain actions in battle, and their function is to grant stat bonuses, stat decreases, block or unlock new classes. Emblems are not shared or traded between units, each has to gain it by their own. Humans, demi-humans, beasts and dragons can gain emblems, but only humans and dragons have emblems that specifically cater to them. With the exception of stat-altering emblems, these do not affect Snapdragons. For any emblem name marked with an asterisk (*), see end of table for notes. List of Emblems *Avoid getting this Emblem with special characters, since the process involves turning an unit into a generic Ghost, then a generic Human; even so, many special characters don't even have a spot on their list for this Emblem. In the case of Alphonse, he can get it by losing the final battle. Grozz Nuy's Emblem This emblem requires time and planning to get. To have an easier time doing so, do the following steps in order: # Start with a Lv19 Dragon. # Use 3 Mirror of the Gods to change into each element to get the first four class changes. # Level up to get the fifth. # Change it's alignment (Urn of Chaos or Tomb of Discipline) to get the sixth and seventh. # Kill it in Training and revive it as a Zombie Dragon to get the eight. # Emblem received. # Use Reincarnation to return it into a normal dragon if you like. Relix's and Ripple's Emblem This emblem requires time and planning to get, moreso than the Grozz Nuy's Emblem. To have an easier time doing so, do the following steps in order: # Start with a Lv10 Neutral Soldier. # Get the Sniper Emblem in Training. # Change it to Archer, Ninja, Wizard and Dragon Tamer/Beast Tamer. # Level up until it meets the stats for Siren and Cleric. # Get the Knight's Certificate, change to Knight. # Change back to Cleric. # Get the Heavenly Spirit Emblem # Change to Priest. # Change back to Wizard. # Get the Philosopher's Stone Emblem. # Change to Siren (female only). # Get the Lancer Emblem. # Change to Valkyrie (female only). # Get the Vixen's Whisper Emblem (female) or Book of Initiation (male). # Change to Witch/Swordmaster. # Change alignment to Lawful. # Get the Archangel's Feather Emblem. # Transmigrate into an Angel Knight. # Kill the Angel Knight in Training. # Change into Ghost with Necromancy. # Use Reincarnation to change back into a Soldier. # Get the Dragon's Scale Emblem and become a Dragoon (male only). # Change into a Lich. # Receive Emblem. The Wanderer and the Emblems During the fortune telling at the start of the game, Alphonse will be asked by the Wanderer "Walk which path?". Your answer here determines with Emblem you get at the beginning. Have this in mind if you have specific goals for the beginning or are attempting a speedrun. External Links * Emblem FAQ by Almasy Category:Gameplay Category:The Knight of Lodis